The present invention relates to filtering document search results and more specifically to filtering document search results using contextual metadata.
Metadata-based media searches are known. Typically, metadata associated with media content is based on the type of content or the objects within displayed content. Metadata is captured for searching/locating the content or objects in digital storage. Media, as used herein, refers to various content formats including print media (such as books, magazines, and newspapers), television, movies, video games, music, cell phones, software, and the Internet. Media content, or simply content, is delivered to users through media.